


What's a hero to do?

by manda_chanxp



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dark in now Links dad, Evil Goddness, I do what I want, Kidnapping, Link needs a hug, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Psychological Torture, Slow Build, Tags May Change, Torture, smut at some point, three-ways at some point?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if link wasn’t fully human but a half demon his father being a high level demon who served Demise. The only reason he meets links mother was trying to find a way to bring his master back. When link turned ten his father being his only family left is taken by the goddess and link is forced to become the hero and fight his father’s king and his sword that he had meet as a child. However his memory was messed and with making it so he will only remember this when it is time alone with his demon blood being locked away.Also what if the goddess isn’t what people think she is but really the person who wants to take over everything and Demise wants peace though out the land. What else could go wrong for the young hero?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Legend of Zelda. I’m not going to follow fully how to game goes but there will be some of the key parts and battles. So if you’re one of those people that don’t like that don’t read. Also I’m changing or adding a key point so there are going to be different.

“Papa where are we going?” A small boy asked his small fingers wrapped around two of his father’s fingers. The boy had short dirty blond hair that matched his mothers and blue eyes. He had a small round face and slightly cubby checks which like the rest of his skin was lightly tanned. He was wearing an oversized black tee shirt the come to around his knees and hung off his shoulders and a pair of black shorts. A smile formed on his face while he was picked up into the air and into his father’s pale arms. The boy looked just like his father however where was blond was a grayish back and where was blue was red. Everything else about them looked the same right down to their pointed ears.  


“Link I already told you we’re going to visit an old friend of mine. His name is Ghirahim, but you will call him Lord Ghirahim and he’s a very importation demon.” Link nodded his small head showing that he understood.  


“Is he one of the ones helping you bring back our king?” The child asked then put his face into this father’s neck.  


“Yes in fact that is what we are having this meeting about.” Dark said as he walked letting a large castle come into view at the very edge of the forest. “This meeting is going to last awhile so we are also going to be staying with him for a few days.”  


“Do I get to sleep in Papa’s bed?” Link asked then yawned showing Dark that he was tired.  


“Yes, you’re still too young to be in your own besides his house is really big and I don’t want you to get lost.” He said to his five year old son who was rubbing his eyes. “Why don’t you take a nap, we still have an hour or so before we get there.” Link nodded then closed his small eyes falling right asleep. Dark pulled a small blanket out of the bag he was carrying for the both of them and wrapped in around his son so that he would stay nice and warm. Once that was done he went on walking holding his son close. The sun was already starting to go down giving the air around them a chill.  


By the time he reached the front door it was completely dark outside the only sign of light was the windows of the castle. He didn’t even bother knocking seeing as the demon lord most likely already knew there were here. Dark walked inside seeing a tall guy with white hair that was coving half his face standing to the side. His skin a lightly grayish color. He was wearing a white jumpsuit that was skin tight and had diamond shapes cut out of it.  


“Not even a knock Dark,” He said walking over to the two.  


“I already know you were standing there so I saw no point. But if you’re trying to hide from me try standing in light not darks.” He said as a small snore come from under the blanket in Dark’s arms.  


“Who said I was trying to hide?” He said looking at the blanket wanting to see what was inside. “So what do you have there?”  


“My son, I told you I was going to bring him Ghirahim, he got tired on the way so I had him take a quick nap.” Dark said moving the blanket letting his head out. He then lightly shock him waking the child up who yawned and stretched his arms out then rubbed his eyes.  


“Morning,” He said in a cute sleep filled voice. He wiggles a bit in his father’s arms until he was put on the ground and holding onto his leg with one hand and the blanket with the other. Link looked up to Ghirahim only to blush a hide his face in Darks leg.  


“So this is the Link you’re always writing to me about?” The lord said as he got down on one knee putting a hand out to the child. The blond looked up to his dad who nodded so he grabbed onto the others hand or fingers better yet and shock him hand seeing the lord smile at him making him smile back. After that Ghirahim got off the ground as brushed himself off even though the floors where spotless. “Why don’t you guys go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in 20 I’ll see you then. I already have the room you always stay in ready.” He said then snapped his fingers and turned into a cloud of gems dust.  


“Pretty,” Link said then giggled as he was picked back up while trying to grab to bits of gems. Dark smiled down at his son then walked into a shadow and they came out into one of the bedrooms. Inside was a large queen size bed made out in red silk sheets and a dresser filled with cloths for both of them Links in many different sizes Ghirahim not knowing his size. In the corner was a box filled with all kinds of toys so the child would have something to do while they were talking.  


“Why don’t we get in a quick bath then go down for dinner.” Dark asked his son who nodded his head smiling. The demon walked over to a door on the left and opened it show a tub that looked more like a pool with water coming down from the ceiling. There was already towel set a side along with soap’s for them to use. Dark set Link on the ground who started stripping as he ran to the tube. “Walk don’t run.” Dark said as he pulled off his shirt and chain mail. He watched while the boy tested the water then jumped inside swimming around a little. Once Dark was done he joined him and helped him wash up getting the dirt and sweat off his small body. 

“Can we get a tube like this Papa?” Link asked while he was getting his hair washed.  


“We don’t need one this big Ghirahim just likes going over the top on everything.” Dark said finishing getting the boy clean then started on himself. Soon they were both finished and out towels wrapped around them. The pair then when back in the bed room and Dark pulled out the cloths that were waiting for them. He saw that all that was in there was for Link was black shorts and half shirt made out the same thing Ghirahim’s were with the same holes cut out and patching gloves that when around his middle finger and when up to his elbows. Knowing that he had no chose he helped his son into it then got dressed himself. If had already been 15 minutes by the time they both where ready and dry so they both walked to the dining room where the Lord was waiting.  


  
~At the end of dinner~  


Link was eating the piece of cake he was given with his fingers not wanting to use the time it would take for him to use his fork while the two demons watched as he messed him mouth getting a lot on his face. Link licked his face and his fingers while his dad grabbed one of the silk napkins to clean off the boy’s face, who yawned in return. “Why don’t you take him to bed so we can have our meeting?” Ghirahim said as he got up heading to the meeting room but not before petting the child head.  


Dark picked Link up and used the shadow’s going to their room where he changed the half asleep kid into and oversized shirt that was put there for him and placed him into the bed. Before he left he give him a kiss on the forehead and he locked the door not wanting Link to leave and get lost or one of the Lord servants to do anything thing to him them not being the smartest.  


  
~in the meeting~  


“So have you found anything out about getting Master back?” Ghirahim asked as he sipped his tea.  


“No however I found something else out.” Dark said signing. “It turns out the goddess failed at making her hero,”  


“How is that?” the lord said almost dropping him cup.  


“She placed the soul of the next hero in my late wife, turns out she had thing planed out for her to be with a human from her village however since she found a way away from the sky and meet me everything changed.”  


“You mean Link has the soul of the hero,”  


“Yes, I’m afraid the goddess might take him away like she did with my late wife.” Dark said.  


“We’ll think of something besides if Link is alive she has no hero and I highly doubt he will turn on his own kind after all you did raise him.” Ghirahim said then put his cup down.  


“I know but the goddess as we all know has many tricks who knows what she might pull.”  


“You have a point there,” The demon said thinking. “What if we hid him from her, like put a seal on him making it so she can’t reach into his mind and change his way of thinking.”  


“Yes but she might find a way around it. I mean we did something like that with Links mother but the goddess was able to kill her while she was weak giving birth to Link and almost killed him as well. I mean if it wasn’t for my blood in his veins he would have died.” Dark said running his hand through his hair.  


“What if I put my mark on him? That way I will always know where he is and what’s happening to him. Even the goddess wouldn’t be able to do anything about that and best part is there will be no sign until he is of age.”  


“That might be best but I would like him to choose who he will be with for the rest of his life and that is not something he would understand at this point in time.”  


“I never said mating mark there is the protection mark as well. You know like the one master put on both of us.”  


“I guess that is the only thing we can do for now and once master is awake he can place his mark as well.” Dark said smiling. “But we better act fast.” Both nodded then started down the hall to the room the boy was fast asleep in. They opened the door to see the blond was out cold and had kicked the blanket off of him. Both high level demons walked over to the bed as Dark grabbed onto his hand.  


“Where should we put the mark?”  


“I think his shoulder would be best we can’t have anyone seeing; besides that is a comment place for a birthmark.” Ghirahim nodded as Dark sat him up careful not to make him and moved the oversized shirt to the side. After that the lord kissed there and pulled away. There right where he kissed a black diamond showed. Dark then put him down and started petting his head moving his bangs out of his face. 

“Well I’m going to go to sleep now,” Dark said as he moved over to the dresser.  


“Me to,” Before Ghirahim left he gave Link a quick kiss on the forehead. Dark change quickly then got in bed with the boy and pulled in into his chest holding him tight like he did every night.  


  
~ Five years later~  


Link was playing outside his small house he shared with his father who at the moment was inside cooking dinner for the both of them. The smell of freshly made cake filled the forest air making the child’s mouth water. His father had made him a big cake for his birthday today and he couldn’t wait until after dinner when they were going to eat it all. “Link it’s time to come inside,” Dark called from the door way. Link smiled and ran into the house. The first thing that caught his eye was the oversized teddy bear that Ghirahim gave him for his birthday along with some new cloths just like the ones he wore while he was staying at the demons house which he was wearing at the moment . For some reason he really liked wearing them at any chance he could. He had sat it at the dinner table because he dad said he couldn’t bring him outside to play with him. Link sat down at the table right next to his bear while he father place a bowl of pumpkin soup and a roll in front of him. He ate as fast as he could want to hurry up and get his cake. Once his father finished he placed a piece chocolate cake in front of him and they started eating. However before they could finish a loud crash was hear right outside the house. “Link stay here I’ll be right back.” Darks said as he got up and moved to the front door grabbing his sword.  


“But…” Link said grabbing onto his bear.  


“Don’t worry I’m just going to see what’s going on,” He said reassuring his scared son. “Just stay with teddy and if anything happens use the shadow’s and go right to Lord Ghirahim he will keep you safe.” Dark then when outside for him to scream moments later making Link run out to help.A women with long blond hair wearing a dress like the princess in Links story books was standing they hold his father in what looked like a bubble of light making it so he couldn’t move. Darks looked like he was in pain his eyes shut tight and his mouth open screaming. The women turned to leave only to stop when Link grabbed onto her leg.  


“Let Papa go,” He said hitting her with as much force as his tinny body would let him. The girl just laughed and looked down at him.  


“So you’re my failed hero, I thought you die along with your mother. Looks like I was wrong. I’ll give him back once you have completed the task you where supposed to be born to do if your mother had had you with who she was supposed to.” She said putting one of her hand on his head making light come out and his mind go blank.  
  
:3  


Link opened his eyes to see that he was in a room lying in a bed with some people standing around him all of who human. “It’s good to see that you’re awake. I’m name is Gaepora, mind telling me your?” An elderly man asked his head had no hair but weird eye brows and was a bit on the cubby side.  


“Link,” The small boy said rubbing his eyes.  


“Do you remember anything before you showed up in Skyloft?” He asked while Link shock his head looking like he was about to cry. “You showed up on the footsteps of the goddess temple so I’m sure you must be here for a reason.” The older man said smiling at the boy while helping him out of bed.  


“What’s Skyloft?” Link asked making everyone look at him shocked.  



	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since Link showed up on the island in the sky. He was now 16 year old boy who wanted nothing more than to sleep and find out more about his past. In his dreams he saw small bits of his past telling him who he was but everything was still so unclear to him almost as if someone was blocking him. He even had one of his friends try to hypnotize him only to fail when a sudden pain when all through his body, let’s just he’s never doing that again.  


“Come on Link it’s time to get out of bed,” Zelda said as she walked in the room seeing Link fast asleep in his bed not a care in the world. After a while of her yelling Link slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them. “I don’t see why it’s so hard to get you out of bed I mean I’ve been trying for a good ten minutes.” When link first got there he was scared of Zelda to the point where if she even when near him he would start screaming and trying to get away as fast as he could once even running into a wall. Knocking himself out along with giving himself a concussion. Until one day when some of the other children were picking on him and she stood up for him and even cleaned the cuts he got from them pushing him around. After that he trusted her a little and over time they become very close almost like brothers and sisters.  


“Sorry it’s not my fault I’m a heavy sleeper.” The teen said sleep still in his voice.  


“Besides today is the day of the Wing Ceremony, and you might want to get some training in before everything starts.” Zelda said as Link got the sleep from his eyes making it so he could see clearly. He looked up to his best friend on the whole island. He blond hair was put in the way she always has it most in the back with a little bit in front on the sides. However today she was wearing a long pink dress with a white coat like thing. She looked very pretty but for some reason Link didn’t like it on her. She does wear a dress everyday but something about this one made him feel uncomfortable and almost scared for some unknown reason not that he would tell her thought. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “Come on we don’t have all day,” She said then giggled a little.  


“I’m getting up.” He said as he moved the covers and moved over to his wardrobe. The first thing that comes into sight was the outfit that he came here in. Although it didn’t fit him anymore Link didn’t have the heart to get rid of it, after all it was the only thing he had left of his unknown life before this. The funny thing was is he never wear it after his first day, most of the Adults thought that it was to inappropriate for a child to walk around in skin tight shorts and a half shirt that had no back with diamond shapes cut out of it, making it so it showed more of his skin, rather they put him in a pair of short that went to his knees and a plan white shirt. However he still war them to sleep in without them knowing and sometimes even under his cloths, until he out grow them and he had it in his bag whenever he left hopping that it bring him luck. He moved that aside and grabbed his normal baggy clothes. He then quickly dressed and left the room stepping in the light filled hallway.  


Most of the blinds where shut to keep some light from getting in all to help Link. For as long as he could remember he didn’t like a lot of sun light. He always gave him headaches alone with made him feel weird and week. For that reason he never turned on the light in his room or opened the blinds but then again he did see better while it was dark so he had no need to. Part of the reason he was picked on cause because he would turn off lights if he saw then on along with staying in the dark not really wanting to be in the sun to long. Partly because his skin burned easy and he didn’t like having to have help putting on a pound of sun block every hour which he still had to do to this day. Being above the clouds didn’t help with that much either.  


“You’re really slow,” Zelda said then giggled her arms behind her back.  


“I just don’t like mornings, or the day for that matter.” Link said as he yawned.  


“Well I’m going to go get ready for the Ceremony, don’t go back to sleep.” Zelda said then ran off. Link let out a sigh then walked out thinking he might as well get some flying done before he had the race. He walked over to the edge and whistled waiting for his bird to come.However the red bird didn’t. He tried to sense him to see if he was nearby only to feel almost nothing. Started to worry Link started looking around trying to find his Lolfwing. After asking around for about an hour he found out that Goose had something to do with him going missing. He soon found the much larger male talking with his friends.  


“Girly face what do you want?” Goose said as he friends moved away a little.  


“Really Goose can you stop calling me that,” Link said just loud enough for him to hear. “And just tell me were my Lolfwing is.”  


“What makes you think I know, maybe he ran away tired of dealing with a pimp-squeak like you.” The much taller male said as he walked so he was right in front of him the half demon showing the height different of about two feet between the two. “I don’t see why Zelda likes being around you so much.”  


“Maybe because I have a brain and don’t act like an animal.” He said under his breath. “Can you just tell me where my bird is?”  


“I don’t know where it is why don’t you look for him vampire,” He said then his friends laughed.  


“Fine and just so you know they have post ponded the Ceremony until he is found.” He said then left hearing the group yelling at each other. Link just rolled his eyes and walked off going to go get some help to find the poor thing.  


  
~The surface~  


Ghirahim was pacing back and forth working out his plan in his head. He had finally found out how to bring back his master/king of the demons and all he had to do was get his hands on a girl who just happens to live up in the skies and take her holy powers that the goddess had given her because she had to loss them. However that wasn’t his only mission he still needs to find Link. He knows that the boy was alive and well but he couldn’t track him even using the mark he left on the male back when he was just a child of five. He already knows the goddess had her hands on Dark and was keeping him in a light fill prison so he couldn’t escape without help from the outside. Beside even if he was able to get out on his own he would be to week from the light to move or be of any use for a good few days.  


But Link was still a question mark. His guess was the goddess was keeping him on holy grounds while slow twisting his mind to the way she wanted it. For all he know the boy could be lost forever. However he was sure his master could fix anything the goddess did to the boy. And once his master takes the girls holy powers and turns them into his own, he will have the her memories and she should know where the half demon boy is since she knows what the goddess dose. The sad part was he knows he wasn’t the small helpless boy he once was, he turned 16 yesterday meaning in a week or so he would go through his first heat. This also means he will start looking the part of the beta he was bringing more dominant to him with his looks and scent.  


“I only have a week left to find him any later and he would no longer be innocent and my promise to Dark that he would protect him would be broken.” He said to himself. “I most not waist any more time,” He said then order his servants to get everything ready alone with clean the room that was always put aside for the cute half demon.  


It was left just way Link and Dark had left it the only thing Ghirahim changed was putting fresh cloth in much larger sizes for link. He didn’t knew if he was aging like a human or a demon so he had cloth made in as many sizes as he could. Since Demons children slow down on aging once they hit 10 and humans don’t he wasn’t sure what size to make.  


“I’ll make sure the goddess pays for all she has done.” He said then left the room trying to think of a plan.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to post as fast as i can but right now i'm working on editing what I've already got written for this story. If you want to read farther in this story have have a few more chapter posted on my fanfiction account (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10362428/1/What-s-a-hero-to-do). However keep in mind that it will change once i get done editing.


	3. Chapter 3

Link had finally found his bird and it only took him an hour or so lucky for him they postponed the Wing Ceremony until he found his crimson bird. As soon as he got there and the rules where explained they four started running to the edge of the island and jumped calling their birds. They all raced after the yellow bird and just as Link was about to grab the statue a bunch of eggs were thrown at him making him miss.  


This whole time he was trying to grab it before Goose. Soon he grabs it winning the whole thing and landed his bird the statue of the goddess where Zelda was waiting for him. He smiled lightly as he handed her the bird and she gave it to the “goddess”. She then played the harp she had been caring around all this afternoon. After her song was over she turned to face him. “Do you know what’s next?” She said as she handed him the sailcloth she made by hand. Link shock his head as he was turned around. Without a thought he was pushed off force to use his prize.  


  
~Goddess realm~  


“Why are you doing this?” Dark asked in pain still in the ball of light. “It’s not my sons fought why can’t you just leave him alone?”  


“You should have thought about that before you slept with the one carrying my hero’s soul, beside he was born to take care your king and he will even if it kills him.” She growled out. “Beside I can’t let the demon king come back, if that were to happen he would ruin everything I have worked so hard to accomplish.”  


“What making so everyone is scared of each other and apart.” He yelled only to scream in pain when the light power got stronger and brighter.  


“Why yes it’s very importation that no more children like your son are born. He should have died with his mother. It makes me sick just thinking about it. But I’m sure he won’t make through the end of this. But if it mangers to I will just end him where he stands. ” She said then laughed leaving the room so that the demon could suffer some more. “Ghirahim please get to him in time,” He said to himself right before passing out from the pain for the third time today along.  


  
~ Skyloft~  


“Link why don’t we ride around a bit?” Zelda asked after everything was over. Link smiled then nodded already over the fact that he was pushed off the 50 foot statue. They rode around laughing.  


“Link what do you think is out there, I mean you’re the only one of us who come from somewhere else.” Zelda asked as they flow next to each other.  


“Not really sure, you know my memory is still messed up and every time I try to remember anything about my past I get a head ache almost as if something is trying to stop me.” He said then sighed. “But last night I saw a forest there way a small house there but that’s all, the day before that it was a castle like the ones in the old stories your dad used to read to us.” He said a small smile.  


“Maybe it’s the house you grew up in,” She said trying to give him a bit of hope. “But it’s good you’re starting to get parts back,”  


“Yes but there this one that keeps coming back, I’m playing in this overly large room with really soft red floors and cover in jewels and gold. There are two men there smiling every now and again looking over to me. But when I look at one of them it’s almost like looking into a mirror. He looks just like me only with blackish hair, pale skin, red eyes and older. After a while he walks over to me and picks me up but after that it becomes all fuzzy from there. But I feel really safe and loved.” He said with a smile.  


“What about the other?” She asked looking over to him.  


“White hair, gray skin but he looked very pretty.” Link said blushing lightly.  


“Prettier than me?” She asked giving a question Link didn’t really feel like giving an answer to so he rode a head as Zelda road faster too caught up with him trying to get her answer. However before she could a black tornado formed. The tried to fly away but the wind was to strong and Zelda got swallowed up. Right before it was gone Link hears someone call him name and everything went blank.  


  
:3  


“Link!” Ghirahim yelled as he saw the child flying with the girl. He tried to have him magic suck up him to however thanks to the girl he wasn’t able to which pissed him off to no end, but at least he now know where the child was. Soon he would have him back alone with the king. He looked healthy but was a bit on the skinny side then again he was a beta and they tend to be skinny side but still he would like to see more meat on him. Once he was back where he belonged they would have time for that along with keeping him safe. At least there was one more step closer to bringing his Master back and getting Link safe and away from the Goddesses grip.  


He watched as the tornado landed and fell apart only to find it empty. More anger filled him seeing that the child with half the goddess’s power was gone now he couldn’t use her. The only good thing came out of this is finding were the goddesses put his Link. But that was good enough for him at least for now he can stop her from hurting him even more then she already had. His Master had already waiting good 100 years a few more days can’t hurt. Besides Link well be of age in a few days and a young beta coming of age comes first no matter what. There first heat is the hardest and they need a strong Alpha there to protect them before some weak Alpha claims them or a human. The worst part is that Link even though he is male he will be able to get pregnant when in heat and he had to make sure Link understood that alone with a few other things before the weeks end. “Don’t worry Dark I’ll take care of everything until we get you back.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post been having a tough time lately so I haven't had much time to work on fanfic's lately. But I hope everyone enjoys.


	4. Chapter 4

Links dream  


Link kept hearing someone yelling his name he followed the voice leading to a woman how looked just like Zelda only taller and much older. The sights of her send fear though the small teen’s body, even more so then his friend did when he first meet her. He turned around to run only to have a strong burning light cut him off. “It is time my hero, you must stop the demon’s from being back their king it’s the only way to save your friend Zelda and the world as we know it.” He hears in his head but something about those words didn’t feel right to him. Something deep inside him told him to help the demons and everything will turn out better but he didn’t voice this. The ‘hero’ nodded at the women trying to hold in his fear. “There is no need to be afraid of me my child,” She said smiling but something inside Link told him she was lying. His shoulder then started to burn as she moved closer. Right as she was about to touch him something pushed her back and she went flying crashing into the wall screaming in pain.  


The sky  


Link then opened his eyes seeing that he was back in his room. To the side of his bed sat Gaepora on a wooden stool that was much too small for the very large man. Link started to sit up only to have a hand put on his chest stopping him.  


“Slowly,” the old man said then he helped the boy sit up, rubbing his back lightly as he did so. “Mind telling me what happened? You were out flying with Zelda then your Lolfwing flow into the middle of town with you out cold on his back.” He said then handed Link a glass of water. Ever seen Link showed up on the flouting island he was the one raising him as his own alongside with his daughter who just happened to be Zelda, treating him as if he was his own.  


“We were flying around talking when a twister formed. I know that happens all the time but it was black and stronger than normal it sucked Zelda up I tried to grab her but something knocked me out cold.” He said trying but failing to stay calm by the end there were small tears in his eyes. The much older man nodded as he stood.  


“I’ll take care of this in the mean time I want you resting. I’ll have Pipit bring you something to eat. We’ll talk more in the morning.” He said leaving to room making sure to turn off the light before he left. “I want you to be resting, so stay in bed.” Once the door was closed Link got up and stretched. Gaepora should have known by now that Link never stayed in bed at night. That was one of the reasons he never got up in the morning. He would fall asleep around five in the morning when the sun would start to come up and, he would stay in bed until Zelda come to wake him up mostly around noon. It also helped the Gaepora had him put in all the later classes.  


He opened the window and looked outside seeing the full moon high in the sky. The moon light was the only real light he could stand without his head killing him. He didn’t know why but something about the night always made him feel happy and more relaxed.  


At the moment someone knocked at the door. Link rushed to the bed making it just in time for a young teen to walk in the room holding a plate full of food and a glass of water. His hair was brown that was covered by a muster yellow hat and had lot of freckles on his nose and cheeks. “Hey Link, how are you feeling?” He asked then put the glass and food down on the desk.  


“Better but I’m forced to stay in the bed even though it’s an amazing night.” He said then got up.  


“Happy to see how long you bed rest lasted,” Pipit said then laughing to himself. Other than Zelda, Pipit was Links best friend. No matter what he always had his back. He was even the one who help him find out were Goose hid his crimson Lolfwing. An unlike Zelda he could tell him anything without feeling uncomfortable or terrified.  


“Hey nothing can keep me down that long.” Link said as he grabbed a roll off his plate taking a bite.  


“Just make sure you stay in the room don’t want the old man finding you out of bed. He’s already worried don’t want to make it worse. He might even tie you down again like that time you got the flu and keep trying to play outside.”  


“Thanks I’ll do that but you might want to get to bed don’t you have class early in the morning?” Pipit just laughed then left leaving the boy to his thoughts. Link then quickly ate his food then looked out the door making sure the coast was clear. Seeing that it was way past curfew everyone was in bed. He grabbed the sword that he got when he went to get his bird and strapped it on his belt then. He then grabbed the sailcloth, bag and black outfit pushing it all in his bag. He then strapped that on his belt and when to the back door sinking out into the cold night air. He then heard a voice inside his head he saw a blue light and chose to follow it. It soon led him to the statue of the goddess which just happens to be the one Zelda pushed his off earlier that day. He took the ladder to platform seeing a doorway that wasn’t there before. He slowly walked inside what a long hallway that was leading to a round room. In the middle of the room was a long blade sword sitting in a holder. Floating above it was a blue girl. Something inside him told him to grab the sword. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled to sword.  


“I know someday something like this would happen.” Link heard someone say behind him making him turn to face Gaepora standing there with a big smile on his face. “I’ve been looking after the goddess’s sword for many years now waiting for her hero.” He explained smiling. “I’m glad to know it’s you.”  


“Hero, what…” He said then put a hand to his head his headache had returned his breathing become heavy making him fall to his knees. Gaepora ran over to him helping him up.  


“Your head again,” He asked seeing Link nodded his headache already going away. “Have you been taking your meds?”  


“Yes but there not helping.” He explained his hand still on his head.  


“I’ll talk to Pipit’s mother again and get you something else.” He said as link nodded.  


“I don’t think we have time to wait for something like that, I have to go save her.” Link said seeing Gaepora nod understanding. He then handed his a new outfit this time a green tunic and hat with white pants and chain mail armor. “Good luck my boy and be careful.”  


The ground  


Ghirahim was standing outside his master’s castle which he kind of took over when he was sealed away. He looked up to the sky were he knew Link was. He didn’t want to wait any longer to get him, but something deep inside told him to wait. Maybe it was his mark but he had a feeling Link was coming back home where he would be safe and sound.  


He already had some new outfits made for Link once that where a lot like the ones he gave him as a child. But just in case he didn’t like that he had some of Dark old cloth cleaned so Link could wear then even if they were going to be a bit big on him. After all Link was still young and would be slowly growing for the next hundred years or so. He also ordered his servants to have their room cleaned so that everything would be ready for the young half demon. “Don’t worry sky-child you’ll be safe soon.” He said under his breath then left the area.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes it took me a while because of school to get this edited and posted. Let me know if you find any error's so I can fix them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link get's all his memories back as he tires to figure out the right thing to do.

Link ran to his bird now that he had the goddess sword he could go save Zelda. As soon as he was in the sky’s the clouds started to breach leaving a path below them. He looked down seeing a sea of trees. He jumped off using his sailcloth to land safely on the ground. For some reason he felt at home more so then he did in the sky. Link took a deep breath as he looked around. There was a hole in the ground that had some sort of a rap on it so you could go down to the bottom. Inside something told him to follow a path to the right.  


The path was half gone but you could still see the opening which was starting to become coved with vines and brush. A slight headache started to kick in as he followed it. Memories started filling his head. He was taken the path many times before with that man that looked like him. The path led to an old house that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years. The roof had all different types of plants growing out of it but others wise still in tack minus a few holes here and there. He walked closer seeing a black spot on the ground were nothing wanted to grow. He stepped over to the mail box to see two names carved into the wood. DARK and LINK, his eyes went wide as he read his name. “Papa,” He said under his breath. He ran inside to see dirty plates laying on the table and his stuffed bear still sitting in his spot. The whole house was coved him dust and spider webs. He looked around his once warm home seeing how time had taken all the warmth and happiness from it. Turning the time they were gone it looked like someone had ran sacked the place. All their pot’s where on the floor broken along with their dishes. Slowly his memory started to return right down to the night where his father was taken by the goddess.   


“What should I do?” He said to the bear as he ran a hand over the dust cover fur. “Maybe I should find lord Ghirahim he should know what to do, but I need to get Zelda back.” He said thinking. “But he might help me find her.” As he was thinking his hand started burning, he dropped his sword seeing a good size burn had formed. “Fi, Why did you burn me?” After he said that the spirt sword came out.  


“I’m not sure master, but it might be I hold the power of light and you are a half darkness demon.” Link looked down at his hand seeing the red skin. He moved into the kitchen and grabbed some burn ointment, which surprisingly was still there, he knows he’s father always kept around. He found the small clay jar and rubbed some of it on his newly formed burns. He than putting the jar in his bag in case he needed it for later.   


“I think papa had a pair of leather gloves lying around,” He said as he walked into the room he and his father shared he opened a chest he kept his armor. Inside was a pair of black leather gloves but it looks like the rest of the armor was gone. He slipped them on then walked back over to his sword picking it up. The glove helped but it still hurt a bit to hold but at least now it wasn’t burning him. “Why did you not burn in Skyloft?”  


“The goddess holds all power there here demons among others hold the power. Therefore, your sealed power was released along with your memories.” The sword explained. “You should also be careful when stepping out in the sun, there a 90 percent change it will burn you as well.”  


“Do you know who sealed my powers and memories? And I know the sun will burn me.” Link asked as he walked into the living room. Seeing that someone had gone through the place most likely looking for something they could make money on. Not that they had much since Dark liked things simple unlike Ghirahim who went over the top with everything. He then started looking around trying to find his ointment that saved his skin from the sun. He quickly found it and rubbed some on his uncovered skin and put the rest in his bag.  


“The goddess, since she must stop the Demon king. You were born with the soul of her hero therefore; you’re the only one who can do just that.” The sword explained. After hearing that Link almost dropped his sword. He looked down at the blade trying to stay calm.  


“You mean the goddess was the one who attacked us that day.” He then remembered the words she said if he was going to save his dad he had to do the mission. There could only be one thing she wanted to stop there king from being released. “Daddy what should I do?” He said under his breath as he walked out of his house. He looked around seeing the forest he grew up in. He only had one chose if he was going to save his father he had to stop his own kind of releasing his king. “I better get started,” he said as he walked away from his home his sword leading the way.   


  
~Goddess Realm~  


“Looks like everything is going as planned,” The goddess said as he watched Link follow her orders. She then looked over to the human she brought to her ream. Zelda was out cold in a ball of light next to Dark, however she won’t wake. Once Ghirahim was at the right point she would release her so the Demise could be released only weekend so her ‘hero’ could kill him stopping him forever. After some time she relived that keeping him sealed won’t work forever so why not use someone he won’t want to kill to kill him.  


Once he lays eyes on Link he will see whose son he is and with his kind heart there is no way he could kill his general’s only child. She then walked over to Dark who was watching his son with the goddess. “Looks like soon he will be ready to kill your king, I wonder what will happen to him after that.” She said then laughed leaving the room and the demon screaming in pain for him and his son. He looked into his son wish he could talk to him. He knew the child had just retch age and would be needed him, not that he wasn’t needed as his son grew.   


“I’m sorry my son, please Ghirahim I’m counting on you to save him.” He said then looked over the girl next to him. “Let’s hope the evil goddess fails and you can be saved to.” Dark said to his sons best friends. After words black dotes started filling his eyes as he passed out, the light burning him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone likes please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

After hours of trying Link was finally able to get a small fire going in hopes to keep him a little warm on the cold night. The first thing he noticed was that the ground was much colder than his home in the sky. Maybe it had to do with being closer to the sun or something all he knew at the moment was he was freezing his ass off. There was no need for the air to be this cold.  


The small fire pop as Link sat as close as it could to the flames without getting burned that was. His hands was already burned there was no need for any more, the cream did help but it still stung a bit when he picked anything up. He put more dried wood and leaves on the fire trying to make it at least a little bit bigger. It helped more but the poor high-bred was still freezing. “Maybe I should have thought a bit more before running off and at least grabbed a blanket.” He said then sighed lying down on his side trying to bring his legs to his chest. Slowly but surely Link finally fell asleep only to rise a few hours later to the sun. The sounds of the forest all around him somehow rocked him to sleep much as it did when he was a child. By midday it he awake as he sat up he saw his fire was already out and the sun high in the sky. He looked around then got up. “Now which way should I start looking?” He said to himself looking around seeing nothing but trees for miles. Link let out a sigh then started walking the way that felt more natural to him. As he walked a castle come to view in the distance.  


His eyes when wide as he started to run to the place he had spent a lot of his childhood at, the Demon castle as most of the other creatures around the area called it. It looked just as he remembered it. As he got closer his head was feeling funny causing him to stumble at bit as he walked, his vision got more blurry and he was having more and more trouble walking. By the time he was a few feet away from the door he passed out.  


  
~Demon Castle~

  


The demon lord felt a sudden pull in his chest; he slowly walked over the window and looked outside. Through the old window he saw what looked like a person lying on the ground in front of the stone bridge leading to his castle. With a snap of his finger he was there looking down at the teen. Ghirahim looked down feeling his heart almost stop. Getting down on his knees the lord picked Link up seeing the child panting and was clearly running a high fever.  


“Come along Sky Child,” He said softly as he snapped back into the castle. “Let’s get you warm,” He said snapping as Links cloth and armor disappeared into a cloud and small gems, they where than replaced it with black spandex suit like he ware as a child. The blankets where pulled back and Link was placed under there in hopes that would warm him up at least a little bit. With another snap a cool bowl of water was placed on the bedside table. Inside the bowl as a small white towel which was then placed over the hero’s forehead. “I never thought I would ever be a nursemaid.” He said then left happy that the young demon was safe.  


“I better have the servants make some soup for the sick child.” He spoke as he closed the door and locked it; not wanting any of his subjects to disturbed the child’s sleep. If Link really wanted out of the room he could just travel though the shadows, hopefully he still remember what the older shadow taught him. Ghirahim quickly walked down the hall trying to get everything taken care of so that the younger demon would be comfortable and feeling better.  


  
~The Sky~

  


“What do you mean the wimp left to go find Zelda?” Goose screamed as the headmaster Gaepora tried to explain what was going on. Pippin just glared at Goose then turned back to facing the front of the classroom.  


“Is there anything we can do to help?” The brunet yelled out shutting the rest the rest of the room. “Link’s my best friend and this seems like way too much to put on one person’s shoulders. Even the first Triforce Hero’s had help.” Pippin spoke softly looking around the room seeing shocked faces. “I’m not afraid to join him down there.” He said shocking even more people.  


“You can’t the hole that was made in the clouds is already closing and within the hour will be fully closed. There isn’t enough time for you to get ready and make in safely through.” After Gaepora finished he watched as his two more spoken students got up and ran out of the room. Moments later the two could be seen flying towards the hole the Goddess had made for her hero.  


“You know there’s still time to turn back?” Pippin said smirking while the gaps in the sky come into view.  


“Go ahead and run then,” Goose said as he dove in followed by Pippin.  


  
~Goddess Realm~

  


The goddess watched as some of her followers dove though the hole in the sky as her anger flowed up inside her. “Why can’t my follower just stay where they are allowed?” She said to herself. “I placed them up there for a reason yet they still choose to go where I can no longer control them.” She said as she closed the hole not wanting to loss anymore of her playthings. Once they landed she could no longer let them come back to her land, well at least as long as the Demon king still lives. She then walked down her halls of light to the room she kept her prisoners. She opened the door only to blind herself. The light weekend as she stepped inside seeing her favorite was still passed out in his cage, skin badly burned. She gave a snap watching as his skin healed and his eyes opened.  


“Back already,” He said glaring.  


“Oh don’t act like that,” She said giving a smile that sent a chill though his spine. “I though you would want to know how your son is doing. After all you seem to care about the monster.” She said summing a viewing port letting them see the hero. “He seems to be sick, I wonder who could have caused that. Light poisoning can be really deadly for a shadow demon so small and young. I’m surprised he had lasted this long without my constant healing. Touching my holy weapon didn’t help either.” She said watching Dark's face.  


“Why I thought you needed him alive.” The goddess just smiled.  


“I do don’t worry I won’t let him die yet but I never said I want him well.” She said laughing watching Dark almost cry. “Just think how he will fair when he faces your master. I doubt he will last more than a few minutes. Just land enough so I can cast my spell.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Been really busy with school work. Hopefully during the summer I'll have more free time.


	7. Chapter seven

Ghirahim looked down at the hero who only seems to be getting worse. “I think it’s time I seek outside help,” He said whipping some sweat from Link forehead. Within the last few day Link had only seems to be getting worse. He still had yet to awaken and he was barely able to keep down water. The lord already knew the child was suffering from light sickness he just needed to contact someone who know how to cure it. The problem would be finding someone old enough and skilled enough to be able to treat it. Since shadow demons were so rare few now how to treat light sickness.   


He would have to look up some of his old friends to be able to fix this. He could always talk to the Gerudo king. He wasn’t that bad of a guy and he might have some records on how to fix this. At least it was better than doing nothing. He quickly wrote a letter and had some of his minions bring it to the king. Normally he would bring it himself but he didn’t want to leave the sick child alone. Ghirahim let out a sigh as he changed the cold towel he placed on Link forehead. He only hoped he could keep the child cool a comfortable until the king go here.   


  
~Ground~

  


Pipit and Groose landed in the same spot Link landed days before. “Wow look at all the trees,” Pipit said looking around shocked. Groose looked around shocked by all the green. Sure there were plants in their homeland but nothing compared to this. The trees where huge compared to the ones on their floating home, and there was so many of them it was hard to see through all the brown and green. “Look there’s a path.” Pipit spoke as he pointed to the left where a small over grown path was revealed.   


The burnet started walking to the path as Groose looked up seeing their way back was already closed. “Looks like we’ll have to find another way home,” He said to himself as he followed Pipit down the path to a small old house.   


“Look maybe someone can tell us where we are.” The burnet said as he walked to the door which link had left open days before. Pipit walked inside seeing the mess. “Never mind it looks like this place was abandoned years ago.” He said seeing a picture covered in dust. He blows the dust away seeing a small child. “Link?” he said seeing a little Link setting in what looked like his father’s lap holding a bear smiling. “Groose look at this!” He shouted shoving the image into the others face. “This must be Links house.” The ginger looked shocked seeing his enemy looking so happy.   


“The mail box did say Link and Dark,” He said. “There’s also a huge burn mark outside, I wonder what happened.” Clearly whatever happened to the poor runt wasn’t good.   


“What could have happened here?” Pipit said looked around horror all over his face. Worry for his friend quickly sunk in as he set down the picture.   


“We should hurry,” Groose said Zelda on his mind and now a growing concern for the smallest in their class. Groose would never admit it out loud but part of the reason he picked on the blond was to toughen him up since he was so much smaller than the rest in there age group. Like most of the class he saw Link as a small child that needed to be protected in some way, even more so since he was all alone, and family less.  


  
~Demon Castle~

  


Hours later the Gerudo king had responded and was already on his way over with all the books he had on the subject. The lord let out a sigh of relief. Links condition hasn’t changed and Ghirahim was getting more and more worried. This fever can’t be good on the young demons health and Ghirahim was worrying about the long term effects it could leave on the child. All he could do is redoes the heat until the Gerudo got there. The only good thing was his condition hadn’t changed so his fever wasn’t getting any worse. Once Link was awake and taken care of he could worry about his master. Right now the child appeared to be in great distress; he was tossing and turning and begging for someone to leave him alone. Tears started pouring from his eyes as he begged some unseen person to make the burning to go away. The demon lord was now force to pour water down his throat so he was replenishing all the water he was losing in sweat and tears. Ghirahim could only guess he was begging the goddess to leave him alone.   


The King would be here within the hour since his people have moved closer to the grass lands since the Hylian people had left. They still lived partway in the waste land they were once confined to but, that was manly for the climate seeing the needed the warmer tempures. The Gerudo’s were no longer forced to steal to survive; so now they were farming and had pretty much taken over the roles that once fallen to the Hylian, just with the adding treasure hunting.  


The demon castle was set in the middle of everything, making it so all the other races could get to the castle if needed. There was a few times during the goddess rain where the other races had to leave home land because she chooses to make the area unlivable for them. Many of those people headed to the demon castle being allow living there without fear of the monster who claimed to be a goddess. The town that once stood around the castle was not gone, with the goddess gone the others were able to return to their home land, but they still remain loyal to the demon leaders.  


Demise was the only being powerful enough to take down the goddess but in doing so he was sealed under the earth waiting for his sword to release the spell the goddess placed on him. The seal take 90 pierce of her power to hold in place therefor she was no longer to control that large of a space so she took all the Hylain’s, her favorite of the races, and took them to the sky where she could and still control them. However, if the goddess were to regain her powers, she will return and turn everything to they was it was, casting everything back to the waist lands.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update this fic but school take up a lot of my time. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter eight

The sun was setting by the time the Gerudo king and three of his warriors arrived. He wore a black clock that covered his whole body. Ghirahim led the king to the chamber where the shadow demon was sleeping. “I was able to find a treatment that should work at least until I can find a cure.” The King explained in his deep voice. “However, I’m not sure how well it would work seeing how long he has been in the goddess’s domain.”  


“At least it’s something,” The lord said as they walked into the room the Gerudo guards waiting outside the room. The king pulled off his glove revealing his dark hand with a yellow triforce on the top. With the goddess so far away her power which normally would have turned the king evil had not activated. Therefore unlike in his past lives the king was able to help his people and care for the people of the other races. Once he had left the other races relied many of the monsters that once attacked them were gone and no one tried taking over the world. It soon become clear all the bad things that happened in the six kingdoms were because of her.  


“I’ll need to look at some of your collection to see if you have some more information on this illness.” Ganon said as he pulled out a potion he made for the sky child. “Have him drink this it should remove the fever.” The lord nodded taking the bottle and slowly pours the blue liquored down the other throat. “It looks like he has something more than just light poisoning; do you know where he was before he arrived here?”  


“The goddesses land, I think he’s only been here for two days at most.” The lord explained looking down at Link.  


“That could be it; the floating land would be much warmer then here. He most likely has a cold as well.” Ganon said putting his large hand on the child’s forehead. “There’s not much I can do about the cold but keeping him warm and getting him to drink lots of water. His light poisoning should start to heal but he must stay out of the sunlight, keep the blinds closed and don’t let him leave the room.”   


“This room used to belong to Dark so no sunlight can get in, my only hopes is that he doesn’t try traveling by shadows.”  


“I’ll put a protective bearer around the room but he will need a way to leave just in case.”   


“The door will be left unlocked.” The lord said looking around the room then down at the small demon.  


“You don’t have to worry he has a very high chance to recover, even more so under my care, so there is no need to worry.” The king said trying to comfort the other. “All you need to worry about is bring back your king and our defender.” Ghirahim nodded then left the room leaving the much larger male to take care of the child.   


  
~the goddess realm~  


“Where is he?!” The goddess screamed as she looked down though her viewing pool. After she got back from torturing her demon toy she wasn’t able to see her hero. She looked through all the areas he could get to while she was gone but nothing. It was as if someone or something was hiding him from her. She screamed louder slamming her hands onto the glass pool sending shards everywhere. If someone is blocking her that means she had no way of contacting the hero; which means she was unable to control him.   


“Well it’s a good thing those two escape I may not be able to control my hero by not at least I can control his friends. And once seems to be in love with that girl holding my power I bet I could use that.” She said thinking of way to turn Groose against her hero as pay back for putting a blocking spell. Normally she was able to see everywhere on the surface when in the demon castle but for some reason she wasn’t able to even sense him. It was like Link was never here. She wasn’t able to even sense the soul where his hero power comes from. “I think I’ll have this Groose go after my hero and find him for me, I wonder what he would do if I told him the only way to save His Zelda is to end Links life.” She said then laughed. “I wonder how my pet would feel about my plan.” She said then laughed.  


  
~Links room~  


  
Link slowly opened his eyes. “Glad to see you’re awake,” Link heard as he turned his head to see a very large dark skinned red haired male. “My name is Ganondorf a Gerudo.” The man explains. “You’re safe here the goddess can’t reach you anymore.” Link tried to talk but only a cough come out. The Gerudo then handed the child a glass of water. Link quickly drank the whole glass and Ganon refilled the glass.   


“What do you mean she can’t reach me now?” Link asked as he sipped his drink.  


“I placed a spell the blocks her viewing and sense, so you can speak freely. So what did she take from you,”  


“My dad,” Link said the sighed. “She said she’ll only give him back if I do what she made me for. She also has my best friend.” Link said as he sat up the bed he could.  


“You can’t trust her to follow her word, the moment she gets what she wants all are domed. She loves nothing more than to control and torment all. She doesn’t care who she hurts as long as she had fun. Your best hope of getting those you love back is to let the demon lord do his job.” The Gerudo said as he stood. “Stay in this room I’ll go let Ghirahim know you’re awake. You still very weak from your light sickness and moving will only make it worse. You spend far too much time in the sunlight and you’re very lucky it didn’t cause any permanent damage.” The king said then left the room leaving Link to think. Link then finished his water and poured himself another glass before falling back asleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some free time in between finals so I was able to work on this. Anyway I hope everyone likes, sorry it took so long.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long been really busy with school work and haven't had any time to write. Anyway I hope everyone likes and i'll try to post more often.

Link laid in bed looking at the ceiling he remembered from his childhood. He didn’t know who to believe the man who had seemed to heal him or the goddess who he was forced to worship and who took his family from him. Right now the only thing that really worried him was Zelda. He shouldn’t be lying in bed when he should be looking for his friend. He tried to get up but the moment he sat up his head started to spin. Link then lay back down and rolled onto his side making the cool washcloth that was sitting on his forehead fall onto the silk sheets. Link grabbed the washcloth and pulled it to his chest. The people here know he was the goddess hero yet they still went out of the way to care for him. Back home those who opposed the goddess teachings where forced into a camp to drill her teachings into your brain if that didn’t work you were banished from the land and thrown to the ground.  


Link rolled back onto his back when he hears the door opening. He turned his head as the large man walked back inside. The male just walked over to the side of the bed and put a hand on Links' forehead. “It seems like the medicine is working,” He said seeing the child fever is going down. “Are you feeling up to eating?” Right as that was said Links stomach chose to make its self-known. The large man gave a quick laugh. “I’ll have the servant bring you some soup, in the man time drink lots of water and try to fall back to sleep.” He said then poured a glass of chilled water from the pitcher that was placed next to Links bed and handed the cup the child. Link slowly sipped his water as he tried to get comfortable in his bed. “If you keep recovering this fast you should be able to take a bath later but I recommend you have someone help you.” He said getting up.   


“May I ask your name?” Link as quickly his voice still rough.  


“It’s Ganondorf, now I’ll be right back with something for you to eat.” Link gave a small nod then worked his way into the warm blankets. He slowly fell back asleep surrounded by warmth.  


  
~~  


“How’s he doing?” The demon lord asked when he says king Ganondorf walk through the halls.  


“Much better the fever almost is gone and the medicine has cured his light sickness. He was awake and well when I last saw him. But he needs to eat soon.” After hearing that the Lord let out a sigh of relief. “He should be alright once he gets some more sleep. But it’s still best that he stays out of the sun at all costs. I’m shocked he was able to live in the light that long without succumbing to his sickness sooner, my guess is the goddess was just getting rid of his symptoms and not curing him.”  


“His room already doesn’t have any windows and I had all the currents covered all the hall windows, so if he leaves the room the goddess rays can’t touch him.” Even though the goddess had no power on the surface she still could see the thing through sunlight. Plus sunlight was also deadly to some types of demons and a few other races. Therefore people started calling the rays from the ball of light in the sun the goddesses.  


“How're things coming with the king?”  


“I have everything all set up I just need to find the girl who has the goddess power, I even found a way to take the power out of the child without hurting her. Once I have her power I will be able to break the seal. But, that’s when we need to be the more careful. Master will be a week since he has been fighting her without rest while he is sealed. At that moment she will attack and try to kill him.”  


“Do you think she will try and use the boy?” Ganon asked as they reached the kitchen.  


“I fear she already has. After all, she still has Links father. Master will be able to get Dark back to our realm but, until he is brought back Dark is stuck in the land of the light.” The king just nodded looking back in the direction of Links room with sad eyes.  


“I’ll have more medicine made from when Dark gets back. If Link got that sick from years of living closer to the goddess I don’t want to see how bad darks sickness is right now. I have no doubt the goddess is healing them but the sickness will still be there.” The lord nodded as they reached the kitchen. The smell of pumpkin soup filled the air along with freshly baked rolls. The maids were now putting together a tray to take to the sleeping hero.   


“My lord the meal you requested for the child is ready to do you want us to take it to him or would you like to.” The maid asked holding the tray but keeping her head down.  


“I’ll take it,” he said grabbing the tray. Normally he would snap and the tray would be in the room but he wanted to see how Link was doing. He trusted the king but he stills wanted to make sure he was doing alright. “There’s a room ready if you want to rest.” He said to Ganon. “One of my maids would be happy to lead you there.”  


“I think I’ll take you up on the offer.” Ghirahim nodded and a maid stepped forward.  


“Please follow me,” She said as she left leading the king to the guest wing where the room was waiting.  


Ghirahim walked down the halls back to Darks room. He slowly walked inside seeing Link was still fast asleep holding one of the silk pillows to his chest. The lord set the tray down on the bed then light such the hero trying to wake him so he could eat and maybe take a much-needed bath so the servants could change the now soaked sheets. Link slowly opened his eyes and rolled over facing the Demon Lord.   



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken me so long to post but, now that I'm on break from school I should be able to post more often.

“Good morning Link how are you feeling?” The Lord said changed the towel on the hero’s forehead. Link smiled finally seeing the Lord.  


“Better but, everything is still fuzzy.” His said with a hoarse voice. Ghirahim poured a glass of cold water and helped the hero sit up so he could drink it. “Well at least you’re feeling somewhat better, Are you still feeling cold.” Link gave a small nod as Ghirahim summoned another blanket and laid it over the child. The Lord then pulled over the stool that was by the bed and sat down. He moved some of the child blond hair out of his face giving him a small smile. The lord then helped him sit up and placed the tray on his lap. “You're going to need your strength.” He said as the hero started slowly eating as he did some of the demon lord pet his head just like he did in his dreams.   


  
~the goddess realm~  


The goddess walked into the prison a small smile sat on her face. “It turns out that thing you call a son is smarter than I thought. He managed to find someone who can block my access to him.” She said to Dark who was barely awake his body covered in burns. She waved his hand and the burned slowed healed.  


“His mother did find a way to escape your land,” Dark said looking up smiling, knowing that things are not going her way.  


“True but it’s a good thing I had a backup plan.” As she said that the bubble around Zelda started to glow. “All I need to do is release her to her friends and watch as she turns everyone against him. Granted I can’t put her back on my Island but I can hand her over to the two followers who chose to follow your son.” She said smiling at the trapped demon. “Something about him being attacked by the people he so trust gives me a thrill.” She said hearing him grow. “If I could I would let you watch but it seems the pig has found him and grated him protection from my sister, so I can no longer interfere with him.”  


All three goddess were fighting with each other but she only one was messing with the unholy realm. Therefore a goddess could grant protection to protect against another goddess. It seemed like the other two goddesses would do almost anything to anger their sister who likes nothing more than to cause trouble for everyone.   


“Sound like I’ll have to thank your sister once our king kills you…” He said then screamed when the light becomes stronger.   


“Will see about that…”She said then moved over the ball the human holding her power was lying in. The ball opened and she fell to the flour and awake. “I’m glad to see you're awake,” The goddess since getting on her knees to help the girl up.   


“Wait that’s not your dear friend Link,” She said as she saw Dark suffering and she tried to run over to her friend only to be stopped.  


“You cannot go near the demon unless you want to die, trust me.” The goddess said holding her follower close. “You must never trust demons they only goal is to bring back their king who I sealed and caused the end of the world as you know it.” Well, she wasn’t lying just not telling the girl the full truth. Since this girl had her powers she couldn’t lie since she would be able to tell. “This demon even has your close friend Link under his spell. And If I am to save him I need your help,” She said getting the girls attention. In she needed them both to die since Link should have never been born and he turned her perfect world and the only way to get her full powers back was for this girl to die releasing her power.  


“What do I need to do?” She said worried about the person she saw as her brother.   


“On the ground, two other of your fellow classmates have landed. The three of you must find a way into the castle of the demon were your dear friend Link is being held and you need to help him escape so he can stop the demons as my hero like he was born to be.” The girl nodded trusting the evil goddess. “Do this during the day since the demons are weakened by the sun and they will have a harder time fighting you off. Now I’ll place you with your friends so you can save my hero.” She said putting a hand on her head transporting her to the two males who escaped.   


She then weakens the light cast on her captured demon. His skin was now black from all the burns. “I wonder what the lord and his allies will do now that I send the one they need straight for them.” She said then healed Dark just enough to keep him alive.  


  
~The demon castle~  


Link awake from his nap feel better but overheated. Ghirahim had left shortly after he fell asleep so he pushed the blankets off himself panting as this didn’t help at all. His clothes where socked from his sweat making them tighter they before. So he pulled off his short and placed it on the floor as he tried to get up only to have his legs give out. He was able to get over to the door only to find it locked, so he just laid down the stone floor since at least it was a little cooler than the now wet bed.  


The door the opened the Link felt someone rush to his side. “Link is you alright,” The Lord said as he put down the tray he was holding and helped the hero up. Once he got a whiff of the other smell he knows what was happening to the young demon. The lord felt his pants tighten as they sweet smell filled his nose. “Link I’m going to need you to stay claim as I explain what’s going on. He said as he placed Link in his bed on the other side until the maids could change the sheets. He then gave him a glass of water to help him cool off a little. “You're going through your first heat. It is something that happens to all omega demons around your age.” This wasn’t supposed to happen for at least another week but all the stress the child was under most likely speed the processes alone. Granted it was his first so it wasn’t going to last the full week like a normal heat but it will be harder on his body as it changes. To make matter worse the lord could tell the child was the descent mate he and his master where waiting from for so long.   


He would have to wait until everything was back to the way its support to be. Besides, he still needed to get Darks permission; besides Dark would want as much time when his child and they had thousands of years to spend with their mate.  



End file.
